Isis
Isis (Antiguo griego:) es una diosa del panteón politeísmo egipcio. Fue adorada por primera vez en la religión del Antiguo Egipto, y expandiéndose posteriormente a través del imperio romano y del mundo grecolatino. Muchos paganos aún la adoran en diversos contextos religiosos; incluyendo una variedad de religiones paganas, el Movimiento de la Diosa moderno, y organizaciones interreligiosas como la Comunidad de Isis. Isis fue adorada como tanto como madre ideal como esposa, así como la patrona de la naturaleza y la magia. Era amiga de los esclavos, pecadores, artesanos y de los oprimidos, pero también oía los rezos de los ricos, damas, aristócratas y gobernantesR.E Witt, Isis in the Ancient World, p. 7, 1997, ISBN 978-0-8018-5642-6. A veces se le representa como madre de Horus, la deidad de cabeza de halcón asociado con el faraón y la monarquía (aunque en algunas tradiciones, la madre de Horus es Hathor). Isis también es conocida como protectora de los muertos y diosa de los niños. El nombre Isis significa "Trono"Isiopolis essay by M. Isidora Forrest (Isis Magic, M. Isidora Forrest, Abiegnus House, 2013, ISBN 978-1-939112-00-2) on Isis' name origin and pronunciation. Su tocado es un trono. Como personificación del trono, era una importante representación del poder del faraón. El faraón, representado como un niño, se sentaba en el trono que le ofrecía. Su culto era popular en todo Egipto, pero los templos más importantes estaban en Behbeit El-Hagar en el delta del Nilo, y, empezando el reino de Nectanebo I (380-362 a.C.), en la isla de File en el Alto Egipto. En la forma típica del mito, Isis era la primera hija de Geb, dios de la Tierra, y Nut, diosa del cielo, naciendo en el cuarto día intercalar. Se casó con su hermano, Osiris, con quien concibió a Horus. Isis fue fundamental en la resurrección de Osiris cuando fue asesinado por Seth. Usando sus poderes mágicos, restauró su vida tras recuperar todas las partes del cuerpo que habían sido esparcidas por la Tierra por SethVeronica Ions, Egyptian Mythology, Paul Hamlyn, 1968, ISBN 978-0-600-02365-4. Este mito se volvió muy importante durante el periodo grecorromano. Por ejemplo, se creía que el río Nilo fluía cada año por las lágrimas de dolor que Isis derramaba por la muerte de Osiris y renacimiento cada año a través de sus rituales. La adoración de Isis se extendió finalmente a través del mundo grecorromano, continuando hasta la supresión del paganismo en la época cristiana. Sin embargo, la imagen popular de Isis amamantando a su hijo Horus sobrevivió en el mundo cristiano como la de María amamantando a su hijo Jesús del siglo V en adelante.Loverance, Rowena (2007). [http://books.google.com/books?id=FgQ2tHIgXZEC&pg=PA117#v=onepage&q&f=false Christian Art]. Cambridge, MA: Harvard University Press. p. 117. ISBN 978-0-674-02479-3 Etimología La versión griega del nombre de Isis es sorprendentemente parecido al original, Aset. El nombre de Isis se escribía originalmente con los símbolos del sillón del trono (símbolo Gardiner 01, pronunciado "as" o "is"), una hogaza de pan (símbolo Gardiner X1, pronunciado "t" o "tj") con el determinante no pronunciado de una mujer sedente. También se escribía una segunda versión original con el sillón del trono y la hogaza de pan, pero terminado con un símbolo de un huevo (símbolo de Gardiner H8) que se leía normalmente "set", pero que aquí se usaba como determinante para promover la lectura correcta. La gramática, ortografía y los símbolos usados para Isis se mantuvieron invariables, haciéndola reconocible en cualquier etapa. Sin embargo, el significado simbólico y metafórico de su nombre permanece siendo un misterio. El símbolo del sillón del trono en su nombre apunta a un papel funcional como diosa de la monarquía, como protectora maternal del faraón regente. Por ello, su nombre podría significar "ella del trono del faraón". Pero dado que otras deidades egipcias tienen nombres que referencian a elementos cosmológicos o naturales (Râ = el Sol; Ma'at = justicia y orden mundial), el nombre de Isis no debía estar conectado al propio faraón. EL símbolo del trono pudo señalar alternativamente al significado de "reina-trono de los dioses", haciéndola la más poderosa e importante frente a los dioses. Pero esto supondría una existencia muy antigua de Isis, mucho antes que su primera mención a finales del Reino Antiguo. Aunque como se menciona, esto no está probado. Una tercera explicación puede estar escondida en el símbolo del huevo, también usado en el nombre de Isis. El símbolo del huevo siempre representó la maternidad, implicando a Horus. Pero esto también es problemático: la madre inicial de Horus era Hathor, no Isis. Principales características de su culto Orígenes thumb|300px|Isis representada con las alas desplegadas La mayoría de las deidades egipcias fueron adoradas inicialmente en cultos locales, manteniendo esos centros de adoración incluso en la cúspide de su popularidad, por lo que la mayoría de grandes ciudades egipcias eran conocidas como el hogar de alguna deidad particular. Sin embargo, los orígenes del culto de Isis son inciertos. De hecho, egiptólogos como Maria MunsterMaria Münster: Untersuchungen zur Göttin Isis: vom Alten Reich bis zum Ende des Neuen Reiches. Mit hieroglyphischem Textanhang (= Münchner ägyptologische Studien, Vol. 11). Hessling, Berlin 1968, p. 158 - 164. y Jan AssmannJan Assmann: Tod und Jenseits im Alten Ägypten. Beck, München 2003, ISBN 3-406-49707-1, p. 56 - 59. señalan la falta de pruebas arqueológicas para una diosa "Isis" antes de finales del Reino Antiguo de Egipto. La primera referencia fiable de Isis data de la 5ª dinastía. Su nombre aparece por primera vez en el templo solar del faraón Nyuserra y en una estatua de un sacerdote llamado Pepianj, quien adoró al comienzo de la 6ª dinastía y llevó el título de "sumo sacerdote de Hathor e Isis". También, según el libro de Veronica Ions, "Egyptian Mythology" de 1981 en la página 56, "Isis" (o Eset) también fue una deidad independiente y popular cuyos seguidores se establecieron en tiempos predinásticos en al norte del Delta, en Sebennitos. Periodo egipcio clásico Durante el Reino Antiguo, Isis fue representada como esposa o ayudante del faraón fallecido. Por lo tanto, tenía una asociación funeraria, siendo nombrada ochenta veces en los textos funerales del faraón (los textos de las pirámides).Esta asociación con la esposa del faraón es coherente con la función de Isis como esposa de Horus, el dios asociado con el faraón como su protector, y la posterior deificación del propio faraón. Pero además, Isis era representada como madre de los "cuatro hijos de Horus", las cuatro deidades que protegían los vasos canopos que contenían los órganos internos del faraón. Concretamente, Isis era la protectora de Amset, el dios-vaso del hígado. En el Reino Medio, conforme los textos funerarios comenzaron a ser usados por miembros de la sociedad egipcia distintos a la familia real, creció el rol protector de Isis, incluyendo la protección de los nobles y plebeyos. En el Reino Nuevo, en muchos lugares, Isis era más importante que su esposa. Ella era vista como la madre del faraón, y se le representaba amamantándolo. Cuando el culto de Ra alcanzó su apogeo, con su sede en Heliópolis, se le identificó con Horus. Hathor había sido emparejada con Ra en algunas regiones como madre del dios. Dado que Isis fue emparejada con Horus, y Horus fue identificado con Ra, Isis empezó a aparecer unida a Hathor como Isis-Hathor. Al unirse a Hathor, se convirtió en madre de Horus a la vez que su esposa. Finalmente, el papel de madre sustituyó al de esposa. Así, el papel de esposa de Isis no estaba ocupado, convirtiéndose en esposa de Osiris y madre de Horus/Ra en el panteón de Heliópolis. Esto llevó a la evolución del mito de Isis y Osiris. Templos y sacerdocio En Egipto, Isis habría recibido los mismos tipos de rituales que otras deidades, incluyendo ofrendas diarias. Era servido tanto por sacerdotes como por sacerdotisas durante la historia de su culto. Durante la etapa grecorromana, muchos de sus sacerdotes y sacerdotisas tenían una reputación por su sabiduría y curación, y se decía que poseían otros poderes especiales, incluyendo la interpretación de sueños y la habilidad de controlar el clima. El culto de Isis y Osiris continuó creciendo hasta el siglo VI d.C. en la isla de File en el Alto Egipto. El decreto de Teodosio (Sobre 380 d.C.) prohibiendo todas las religiones paganas no fue no se aplicó hasta la época de Justiniano. Esta tolerancia se debía a un antiguo tratado entre blemios-nobaitas y Diocleciano. Cada año visitaban Elefantina y, en ciertos intervalos, tomaban la imagen de Isis del río a la tierra de los blemitas para propósitos proféticos antes de devolverla. Justiniano mandó a Narsés para destruir los santuarios, arrestando a los sacerdotes y llevando las imágenes divinas a Constantinopla.John Bagnell Bury, "History of the Later Roman Empire from the Death of Theodosius I. to the Death of Justinian", The Suppression of Paganism, ch22, p. 371, Courier Dover Publications, 1958, ISBN 0-486-20399-9 File fue el último templo egipcio en ser cerrado. Iconografía Asociaciones thumb|Tyet, en el centro Debido a la asociación entre los nudos y el poder mágico, un símbolo mágico de Isis era el tiet o tyet (que significa bienestar/vida), también llamado el Nudo de Isis, la hebilla de Isis o la Sangre de Isis. En muchos aspectos, se parece al anj, excepto por los extremos laterales que apuntan hacia a bajo, usándose como tal cuando representaba la idea de la vida eterna o la resurrección. El significado de la Sangre de Isis es confuso, pero el tyet era usado con frecuencia como amuleto funerario hecho de madera roja, piedra o cristal, por lo que pudo ser simplemente una descripción de los materiales usados. La estrella Sopdet (Sirio) está asociada con Isis. La aparición de la estrella significa la llegada de un nuevo año y por tanto Isis era considerada la diosa del renacimiento y reencarnación, y protectora de los muertos. El Libro de los Muertos detalla un ritual particular que protegería al fallecido, permitiéndole viajar a cualquier parte del inframundo, y la mayoría de los títulos de Isis tienen un significado que manifiestan que es la diosa protectora de los muertos. Representación thumb|Tutmosis III mamando del sicomoro En el arte, Isis era originalmente mostrada como una mujer vistiendo un largo vestido ceñido y coronada con el jeroglífico del trono. A veces se la representa sosteniendo un loto o un árbol sicomoro. Un faraón, Tutmosis III, es representado mamando del árbol del sicomoro que tiene un pecho. Tras asimilar muchas funciones de Hathor, el tocado de Isis se sustituyó por el de Hathor: los cuernos de una vaca en su cabeza con el disco solar entre ellos, y a veces el símbolo del trono sobre el disco solar. A veces también es representada como una vaca, o la cabeza de una vaca. A veces se la representa con su joven hijo, Horus (el faraón), con la corona y un buitre. Ocasionalmente se la representa volando sobre el cuerpo de Osiris o con el Osiris muerto sobre quien usa su magia para devolverlo a la vida. Sin embargo, la representación típica de Isis es sosteniendo el símbolo del anj (vida) y el bastón de loto, pero en las imágenes posteriores se le ve con el sistro sagrado y el collar menat de la fertilidad, objetos normalmente asociados a Hathor. En el Libro de los Muertos, Isis es representada en la proa de la barca solar con sus brazos extendidos. Mitología Hermana-esposa de Osiris thumb|Escultura de terracota donde Isis muestra su luto por Osiris Durante el Reino Antiguo, los panteones de las distintas ciudades egipcias variaban según la región. Durante la quinta dinastía, Isis se incorporó en el panteón de la ciudad de Heliópolis. Era representada como hija de Nut y Geb, y hermana de Osiris, Neftis y Set. Las dos hermanas, Isis y Neftis, solían representarse en los sarcófagos con las alas extendidas como protectoras del mal. Como deidad funeraria, estaba asociada con Osiris, señor del inframundo, y se consideraba su esposa. Un mito posterior, cuando el culto de Osiris ganó más autoridad, cuenta la historia de Anubis, el dios del inframundo. La leyenda cuenta cómo Set le negaba un hijo a Neftis, por lo que esta se disfrazó de su gemela, Isis, para seducirlo. El plan tuvo éxito, resultando en el nacimiento de Anubis. Temiendo el castigo de Set, Neftis persuadió a Isis para adoptar a Anubis para que Set no lo encontrara y matara. La leyenda describe a Anubis como un dios del inframundo (al ser el hijo adoptivo de Osiris), y por qué no pudo heredar su posición (Ya que era el hijo de Set), manteniendo la posición de Osiris como señor del inframundo. La descripción del griego Plutarco muestra un relato más extenso sobre la historia de Isis y Osiris escrita en el siglo I d.C., normalmente conocida por su título latino De Iside et Osiride. En esa versión, Set le prepara un banquete a Osiris que ha traído en una preciosa caja y dice que cualquiera que encaje dentro perfectamente podría quedarsela. Set midió a Osiris mientras medía para asegurarse que era el único que cupiera en la caja. Varios intentaron ver si cabían. Una vez que Osiris se metió dentro, Set cerró la tapa y se convirtió en su sarcófago. Set tiró la caja al Nilo para que se lo llevara la corriente. Isis lo buscó para darle un enterramiento digno. Encontró la caja en un tamarindo en Biblos, junto a la costa fenicia, y lo trajo de vuelta a Egipto, escondiéndolo en un pantano. Pero Set se fue a cazar esa noche y encontró la caja. Set, furioso, lo descuartizó en catorce piezas y las repartió por Egipto para asegurar que Isis no le diera un funeral apropiado.Mercantante, Anthony S. Who's What in Egyptian Mythology MetroBooks (NY); 2nd edition (March 2002) ISBN 978-1-58663-611-1 p.114 Isis y su hermana Neftis fueron a buscar esas piezas, pero solo encontraron trece. Un siluro se comió su falo. Con la ayuda de Tot, creó un falo dorado y lo unió al cuerpo de Osiris. Se transformó en una cometa y, con la ayuda de la magia de Tot, concibió a Horus el joven. El número de piezas descritas en los muros de los templos varía de entre catorce a dieciséis, y a veces cuarenta y dos, una por cada nomo o distrito. Madre-hermana de Horus Sin embargo, en algunos de los mitos tardíos detalla las aventuras de Isis tras el nacimiento del hijo póstumo de Osiris, Horus. Se decía que Isis dio a luz a Horus en Khemmis, que se cree que se encuentra en el delta del Nilo.Griffiths, J. Gwyn. (2002). "Isis". In D. B. Redford (Ed.), The ancient gods speak: A guide to Egyptian religion. p. 169. New York: Oxford University Press. Se enfrentó a muchos peligros tras su nacimiento, huyendo de la ira de Set, el asesino de su esposo. En un caso, Isis cura a Horus de la picadura letal de un escorpión; también realiza otros milagros en relación a los cipos o placas de Horus. Isis protegió y crió a Horus hasta que era lo suficientemente mayor para enfrentarse a Set y, por lo tanto, convertirse en el faraón de Egipto. Isis es considerada la hermana de Horus. Magia Se dice que Isis engañó a Ra para que le dijera su "verdadero nombre", haciéndole que le mordiera una serpiente cuyo antídoto poseía Isis. Al conocer su nombre secreto, tenía poder sobre él. El uso de nombres secretos se convirtió en un pilar central de muchos hechizos mágicos del Egipto tardío. En el periodo histórico tardío egipcio, tras la ocupación por los griegos y romanos, Isis se convirtió en la deidad más importante y poderosa del panteón egipcio debido a sus habilidades mágicas. La magia es el eje central de la mitología de Isis, posiblemente más que de otra deidad egipcia. Isis tenía un papel principal en los rituales y hechizos mágicos, especialmente aquellos de protección y curación. En muchos hechizos, sus poderes se unen con los de su hijo Horus. Su poder le acompaña donde quiera que sea invocada. En la historia egipcia, la imagen de Horus herido se convirtió en un estándar en los hechizos de curación de Isis, que invocaban de forma común los poderes curativos de la leche de Isis.Silverman, Ancient Egypt, 135 Mundo greco-romano Interpretatio graeca thumb|Isis (Derecha) dando la bienvenida a la heroina griega [[Ío. Pompeya]] Usando el método comparativo conocido como interpretatio graeca, el historiador griego Herodoto (siglo V a.C.) describió a Isis comparándola con la diosa griega Deméter, cuyos misterios en Eleusis sirvieron de guía a los iniciados en la otra vida y visión en el renacimiento. Herodoto dice que Isis es la única diosa adorada por todos los egipcios por igual.Herodotus, Histories. 2.42 and 156. Cuando Alejandro Magno conquistó Egipto y Ptolomeo I Soter comenzó la helenización de la cultura egipcia, Isis se conoció como la Reina del Cielo.R.E Witt, Isis in the Ancient World, 1997, ISBN 0-8018-5642-6 Otras diosas mediterráneas como Deméter, Astarté y Afrodita se identificaron con Isis, como hizo la diosa árabe Al-‘Uzzá con un nombre similar, ya que se pensaba que la etimología revelaba la naturaleza esencial o primordial de las cosas.Esta es una característica particular de la filosofía estoica. Consultar Davide Del Bello, Forgotten Paths: Etymology and the Allegorical Mindset (Catholic University of America Press, 2007). Una estatua de alabastro de Isis del siglo III a.C., encontrada en Ohrid, en la República de Macedonia, es representada en el reverso de un billete de 10 denar, expedida en 1996."Banknotes in circulation: 10 Denars". National Bank of the Republic of Macedonia. Retrieved 20 November 2013. Isis en el imperio romano thumb|Isis romana sosteniendo el sistro y el enócoe vistiendo una prenda ataca con un nudo característico de la época de Adriano (117–138 d.C.) Tácito escribió tras el asesinato de Julio César que se había decretado un templo en honor a Isis, pero que Augusto lo suspendió como parte del programa para restaurar la religión tradicional romana. Sin embargo, el emperador Calígula estaba abierto a las religiones orientales, se estableció en roma durante su reinado el Navigium Isidis, una procesión en honor a Isis..R.E Witt, Isis in the Ancient World, Ch17: "The Goddess Darling of the Roman Emperors", p. 235, 1997, ISBN 0-8018-5642-6 Según el historiador judío Josefo, Calígula se puso ropa femenina y participó en los misterios. Vespasiano y Tito practicaban la incubación en el iseum romano. Domiciano construyó otro Iseum junto al Serapeum. En un relieve del arco de Trajano en Roma, el emperador aparece frente a Isis y Horus, presentándoles ofrendas votivas de vino. Adriano decoró su villa en Tibur con escenas isiacas. Galerio consideró a Isis como su protectora.R.E Witt, Isis in the Ancient World, p.51, 1997, ISBN 0-8018-5642-6 Por lo tanto la religión de Isis se expandió por el imperio romano durante los siglos de formación del cristianismo. Las pinturas murales y objetos revelan la presencia generalizada en Pompeya, conservada por la erupción del Vesubio en el 79 d.C. En Roma, se construyeron templos y obeliscos en su honor. En Grecia, el culto a Isis fue introducido en centros tradicionales de cultos en Delos, Delfos, Eleusis y Atenas, así como el norte de Grecia. En el mar de Arabia y el mar negro se encontraban puertos de Isis. Las inscripciones mostraban seguidores en la Galia, España, Panonia, Alemania, Arabia, Asia menor, Portugal y muchos otros santuarios incluso en Bretaña. Tácito interpreta a una diosa entre los suevos alemanes como una forma de Isis cuyo símbolo era un barco. Bruce Lincoln considera que esta diosa germánica tenía una identidad "elusiva". El anticuario griego Plutarco escribió un tratado sobre Isis y Osiris, una fuente principal para la teología imperial referida a Isis. Plutarco la describe como "diosa amante de la sabiduría, a la que tanta estima guardas. Verdaderamente, su propio nombre parece indicarnos que nada hay más afín a ella que el conocimiento y la sabiduría." . La estatua de Atenea en Sais fue identificada con Isis y, según Plutarco, tenía escrito "Yo soy cuanto ha sido, es, y será; y ningún mortal jamás ha podido alzar mi peplo". Sin embargo, En Sais la diosa patrona del culto antiguo era Neit, de la cual muchos atributos comenzaron a pasar a Isis con la ocupación griega. thumb|Isis en mármol blanco y negro del siglo II d.C. El escritor romano Apuleyo registró aspectos del culto de Isis en el siglo II d.C., incluyendo la Navigium Isidis, en su novela La metamorfosis, también conocida como El asno de oro. El protagonista Lucio reza a Isis como Regina Caeli, "Reina del cielo": |La metamorfosis. Apuleyo}} Según Apuleyo, estos nombres son manifestaciones de la diosa, como Ceres, la celestial Venus (Venus Caelestis); la "hermana de Febo" Diana o Artemisa, adorada en Éfeso; o Proserpina (la griega Perséfone) como la diosa triple del inframundo. Desde el periodo imperial medio, el título Caelestis o "Celestial" acompaña a varias diosas que personifican aspectos de una diosa celestial suprema y única. La Dea Caelestis se identificó con la constelación de Virgo (la Virgen), quien sostiene la balanza divina de la justicia. Templos grecorromanos thumb|Templo de Isis en Delos En la isla griega de Delos se construyó un templo dórico de Isis sobre una colina al principio del periodo romano para venerar a la trinidad familiar de Isis, el Serapis alejandrino y a Harpocrates. La creación de este templo es significativo ya que Delos es particularmente conocido por ser el lugar de nacimiento de los dioses Artemisa y Apolo, quienes tenían templos en la isla mucho antes que Isis. En el imperio romano, se puede encontrar un ejemplo bien conservado en Pompeya. El único santuario de Isis (fanum Isidis) identificado con certeza en la bretaña romana se localiza en Londinium (Actual Londres).Martin Henig, Religion in Roman Britain (Taylor & Francis, 1984, 2005), p. 100. Antigüedad tardía thumb|Imagen de un muro de Isis amamantando en la casa B50 de Karanis, Egipto, del siglo IV El culto a Isis era parte de una tendencia sincrética de la religión en el mundo grecorromano en la antigüedad tardía. El nombre Isidoro o Isidora en griego significa "don de Isis" (de forma similar a "Teodoro" es "Don de Dios"). La imagen sagrada de Isis con el niño Horus en Roma se convirtió en un modelo para la virgen María llevando al niño Jesús y muchos de sus epítetos de la egipcia Madre de Dios se usaron para ella. Sin embargo, a pesar de las coincidencias, no se conoce una relación directa entre ambas. Las imágenes de Isis lactans, como se le conoce, en el Mediterráneo del siglo VII a.C. al IV d.C., en Egipto, María lactans no aparece de forma indiscutible hasta el siglo VII d.C. Además, el culto entre ambas difería, así como la consideración que tenían. Mientras que Isis era importante por ser una diosa, la importancia de María residía en dar a luz al hijo de dios. Referencias Categoría:Diosas egipcias Categoría:Dioses Demonizados Categoría:Dioses de la salud Categoría:SMITE